On The Move With Barney! (1992)
On the Move with Barney! is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3. This is not confused with the Blockbuster Exclusive of the same name. Released in November 16, 1997, the same day as Let Go to BJ-Land. Plot The kids learned alot about transportation in school today, so they wish they could go on a trip to places too. Barney lets them do so, as well as going with BJ and Baby Bop. Places that Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids go are a car ride, a bus ride a train ride, a balloon ride, a beach, a pizza bakery, a circus and more Characters #Barney #Baby Bop #BJ #Carlos #Tosha #Kim #Jason Songs #Barney Theme Song #Why? #Let's Go on an Adventure #Riding in the Car #The Wheels on the Bus #I've Been Working on the Railroad #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #The Airplane Song #This is the Way We Walk the Beach #Colors All Around #Sailing Out Over the Ocean #If I Lived Under the Sea #Castles So High #This is the Way We Leave the Beach #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #Riding on a Bike #Look Both Ways #John Jacob Jingerheimer Smidth #Flying in a Plane #The Elephant Song #The Baby Bop Hop #Our Friend BJ Had a Band #The Rocket Song #The Happy Wanderer #It's Good to be Home #I Love You End Credit Music #The Rocket Song Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *This home video was filmed and produced in Augest 1996. *The Barney costume from this episode is also used in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", while the Barney costume used in "Once Upon a Time" is used during "I've Been Working on the Railroad". *The musical arrangments and background music for this home video are also used in Season 4. *The musical arrangments for John Jacob Jingerheimer Smidth are also used in "Once Upon a Time". *The arrangments for the end credit music were also used in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *This group (Carlos, Tosha, Kim and Jason) also appeared in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The kids wear the same hair-style and clothes from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *This video marks the official end of Barney & Friends' 1st Era (November 16, 1997). Season 4 airs one day later, with the 2nd Genteration cast and sets. *In honor of Season 4 airing one day later, they used the Season 4 intro, Season 4's musical arrangments and background music. *The cover is different than the Blockbuster Exclusive of the same name; the front cover has Barney (as a train conductor), Baby Bop (riding on her bike) and BJ (on his knees) at the beach and the "Classic Collection" spine at the top. And it has Ages 1-8 in the left bottom, and it also has 50 Minutes of Fun! in the right bottom. However, the title logo remains the same. *This marks the official end of the First Era (November 16, 1997). *This is the only Season 3 Home Video to use the Season 4 intro and musical arrangments. *In the 1997 version, the "Lyrick Studios" 1997 logo is the same from Barney's Adventure Bus and It's Time For Counting. *The BJ scream is the same as the SpongeBob scream from Night Light (when SpongeBob sees that the chair is a monster), except it does sound like BJ. *This marks the last time Barney and the kids sing both verses of "I Love You" together (with Baby Bop and BJ). *First Day of School's version of I Love You has the vocals from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", except they added Baby Bop's vocals (from Season 3's version, from 1995 episodes) as well. *This video and Let's Go to BJ-Land mark the last apperences of the 1995 Barney costume and the Season 3 school, treehouse and playground sets, and this is also the last time we hear Barney, Baby Bop and BJ's Season 3 voices. *This video also marks the official last apperence of the Season 2 Barney doll. *This video marks the official last apperence of the first genteration cast.﻿ *In the 1997 version, this VHS's print date was November 11, 1997, before it was released in November 16, 1997. "On The Move With Barney" Previews Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) #Barney's Great Adventure Promo #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 4 Version) Closing﻿ #Barney Says segment #End Credits #Actimates Barney Preview #Good Day, Good Night Preview #Kids For Character: Choice Counts Preview #Camp WannaRunnaRound Preview #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) Quotes *Carlos: The beach has lots of fun, Barney. *Barney: It has lots of fun, Carlos. *Jason: It is intresting. *Barney: Oh, it looks te-e-riffic. *BJ: Here, I must see the water and...(slips on a toy dump truck) Ahhh! *Barney, Baby Bop, Carlos, Tosha, Kim and Jason: BJ!! *(BJ falls down onto a sand castle that someone already made and a loud crash is heard) *BJ: (lays on his knees in the sand) Ohh, yi-yi-yi! Oh, my yellow color is ruined once again! *(Barney, Baby Bop, Carlos, Tosha, Kim and Jason arrive at the crash scene) *Barney: BJ, are you alright? *BJ: Yeah, I just slipped on a toy dump truck, and I fell down into a sandcastle which someone has already made. Can you help me up and brush the sand off me? *Tosha: Yeah. *(they help BJ off and brush the sand off him) *BJ: Thanks. *Barney: You're welcome. Category:Custom Season 3 Videos